Hand operated tools involving opposing jaws for holding, clamping, cutting and radial crimping are widely used. The jaws of the majority of such tools are pivotally mounted so that the jaws approach each other with an angular or non-parallel motion. In some tools the jaws are moved coaxially, however, such tools have, heretofore, been relatively expensive and often difficult to use and have limited travel.
The present invention is directed to a hand operated tool wherein the opposed jaws are moved coaxially to effect axial travel of internally control rings, causing radial compression, and is summarized in the following objects.
First, to provide an assembly tool having a pair of opposed U-shaped jaws which, while having substantial coaxial or parallel movement, maintain such movement under substantial force applied through angularly movable, manually operated arms so as to effect accurate axial travel of tube fitting components.
Second, to provide a tool, as indicated in the previous object, which is provided with readily interchangeable parts to accomodate fittings of different size and configuration.
Third, to provide an assembly tool as indicated in the preceding objects, wherein rotatable journal pins connect the handle arms and jaw components in such a manner as to minimize friction whereby maximum force will be available at the jaws without friction loss.
Fourth, to provide a tool, as indicated in the other objects, wherein novelly arranged channel-shaped handles are nested together and support opposed jaws by means of only a pair of pins which are arranged for ready removal in order to separate the jaws from the operating arms.
Fifth, to provide a tool, as indicated in the other objects, wherein selected pins have heads which are retained between a pair of flanges in such a manner that the heads serve as slide bearings to reduce friction.
Sixth, to provide an assembly tool which is particularly adopted for assemblying fittings such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,727 and 3,893,720.
Other and additional objects of this invention will become evident upon a reading of the entire specification, drawings and claim.